


[Podfic] Audience: 822,000 and Homeland Security

by Shmaylor



Category: Leverage
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Humor, Live-Stream, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 13:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: Hardison starts a live-stream for Dragon Age to show off his new mods. And he kicks ass. But his viewers are actually a bit more concerned about the angry guy in the background of his videos, and the blond chick who keeps peering through his windows."Is this some kind of performance art," asks peskytroll341.





	[Podfic] Audience: 822,000 and Homeland Security

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Audience: 822,000 and Homeland Security](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206736) by [WerewolvesAreReal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewolvesAreReal/pseuds/WerewolvesAreReal). 



**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/Audience%20-%20822,000.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [Audience: 822,000 and Homeland Security](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12206736)

 **Author:** [WerewolvesAreReal](http://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewolvesAreReal/pseuds/WerewolvesAreReal)

 **Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Length:** 0:18:36

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/Audience%20-%20822,000.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/Audience%20-%20822,000.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to WerewolvesAreReal for having blanket permission to podfic!


End file.
